luigi_mansionfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi's Mansion 3: The Room of DOOM!
:"LM3" redirects here. For the cancelled game, see here. Luigi's Mansion 3: The Room of DOOM! is the third installment for the ''Luigi's Mansion'' series and the sequel to Luigi's Mansion 2. Like the prequel, this game was released for the Nintendo Wii and developed by EEA Inc. and published by Fantendo. This game was released in 2007. Storyline After the amazing adventures of Luigi's Mansion 2, E. Gadd, his younger brother, and Princess Peach are standing at the Mushroom Museum, waiting for Mario and Luigi to arrive at the museum. Unfortunately, Bowser's airship suddenly appears and fires Big Steelies at the Mushroom Museum, causing the whole museum to fall apart. Part of the museum's debris falls and crushes the princess, which caused her to lose her consciousness. Suddenly, a pair of Chargin' Chucks appear and kidnap the princess. Mario and Luigi try to chase the airship, but then Kamek appears and transforms the Mushroom Museum back into a haunted mansion. Bowser claims that in order to rescue the princess, both Mario and Luigi must go into the mansion and defeat King Boo, again, who got restored by Bowser Jr.. Luckily, E. Gadd and R. William are once again by their sides. The Mario Bros. then goes inside the castle to defeat King Boo and exterminate the ghosts lurking around. Mario and Luigi found out that Princess Peach was turned into a painting. The duo will then meet Rocko H. Koopa and his older brother, Ronald Koopa, who were sent on an assignment by Bowser to stop the Mario Bros. from getting King Boo back into his painting and from rescuing the princess. After Mario and Luigi manages defeat both Rocko and Ronald, they will climb back onto the airship and fire Big Steelies on the outside part of the mansion. After defeating Rocko and Ronald, the Mario Bros. finally reach King Boo, defeated him, and restored Peach to her normal self. Unfortunately, the mansion began to detonate, causing Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach to get launched into the sky and land in front of the mansion. Luckily, King Boo, once again, was back inside painting and the mansion was restored back as the Mushroom Museum. Everybody lived happily ever after, however, they were also wondering what happened to Luigi, who got stuck to the ground after he plummeted from the roof and landed on his head. Everybody laughed as they waved to the screen, showing a message that says "The End!", moving onto the credits. After the credits After the credits, an additional cut scene shows that Bowser, Bowser Jr., Rocko, and Ronald are knocked unconscious after their airship crashed because of the explosion from the mansion rooftop. Bowser Jr. regains consciousness and wakes up his father and his two brothers, only for them to find out that the airship is about to crush the four of them, and ultimately, it did. Gallery Luigi's_Mansion_3_logo.png| The logo for the game. Luigi's_Mansion_3_case.png| The disc cover for the NTSC version. PAL_LM3_cover.PNG| The disc cover for the PAL version. Category:Games